


No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it

by silvermoongirl10



Series: The difference between victory and defeat [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives are Twins, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo is a Little Shit, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Needs a Hug, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, Hurt/Comfort, Protective CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Worried CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Echo is leading a scout patrol with five other brothers, when they get captured by some Jabiimi and Echo is forced to tell them what he knows. Echo tells them something he knows to protect his brothers, but it's not exactly what the Jabiimi wanted to get from him.Meanwhile, Fives is on the Resolute and he knows Echo is in danger. But he is stuck listening to nat-born officers as they delay a rescue mission all because General Skywalker is not on the ship for them to talk to. Fives's temper is beginning to boil, that's his vod'ika at the hands of the enemy. And woe be anyone who stands between him and his twin.(Set during the Clone Wars.)(There are descriptions of a character being beaten, I don't think it's too graphic. But I have tagged it as graphic just in case its triggers some people.)
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: The difference between victory and defeat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065761
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Echo&Fives





	No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it

It was with difficulty that Echo stepped across the muddy terrain of the surface of the planet Jabiim. The planet had just had its five days of torrential rain and it had made the ground unsteady, even collapsing into sinkholes in parts. Echo was the ARC Trooper put in charge of the scout patrol, made up of two other ARC Troopers; Meteor and Blackeye and three Clone Troopers; Flycatcher, Greeper and Jako. Echo smirked beneath his helmet as he listened to Flycatcher curse as his leg got stuck in some sucking mud, needing Greeper to pull him free. It reminded him of Fives getting stuck the day before and toppling over as a mini sinkhole appeared underneath him causing him to be absolutely coated in mud and needing to be taken back to the Resolute so his minor injuries could be attended to by a medical team overworked. Echo figured Kix’s most hated thing right now was mud. It was causing all types of injuries and poor Kix and his fellow medics were overworked. It had gotten to the point Kix had all but begged General Skywalker and Rex not to send out any more patrols until the medics could get some rest.

Due to Echo’s patrol being sent out anyway, Echo figured once Kix was awake he was going to be out for some revenge. If Echo wasn’t there to see it, he fully expected Fives to record it for him. There was nothing quite like watching Kix on the warpath, when it wasn’t aimed at you of course.

He gestured for his patrol to come to a stop, as one they all knelt down, all wincing under their helmets as they felt the mud squish under their knees. Their armour was going to be hell to clean afterwards. Echo jerked his head to the left hearing a squish of mud and knowing the patrol were all perfectly still, Echo knew then that the approaching figures were Jabiimi, humans who were choosing to side with the Separatists. Echo looked around him and knew they had no chance to get away without drawing attention to themselves and trying to escape would just make the Jabiimi open fire on them. They had a better chance of survival if they stayed put. So, he pulled out his datapad, where he was supposed to record the intelligence gathered on the patrol. He unlocked the screen and hastily wiped the device. This had two advantages. The first, it would stop the Jabiimi getting hold of their intelligence. The second, all information on the pad would immediately be sent back to the bridge on the Resolute and would turn the datapad into a tracking device. Allowing for the 501st to find them. Echo tucked the small datapad back into one of the specially designed pockets on his belt just as a group of twenty heavily armed Jabiimi all in full armour appeared around a corpse of trees.

“Hands up Republic scum!” snapped a man whose face Echo could not see due to the man’s helmet. Echo nodded and he and his men dropped their blasters and raised their hands slowly up in the air. He hated the fact that he was surrendering, but he didn’t have a choice. Flycatcher, Greeper and Jako were one step up from shiny’s, and it was too risky for Echo, Meteor and Blackeye to fight back. Too many times patrols had tried to fight back and were wiped out, or they were taken prisoner never to be seen again. It was why Echo had made himself learn technical skills and designed the small scout patrol datapads the way he had. It was a way to stop patrols fighting back only to be killed and a way for battalions to find their lost patrols.

The Jabiimi jerked their hands up, taking the non-verbal que. Echo and his brothers all got to their feet slowly, the Jabiimi surrounded them and then began herding them deeper into the trees. Anytime one of them got stuck in the mud, they were harshly pushed forward, nearly toppling into each other. Echo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, forcing himself not to fight back. He needed to wait for the 501st to find them and besides an angry Fives could be far more ruthless than him.

Eventually they stopped, the brothers all roughly pushed to their knees, their bodies sinking a few inches into the mud. All of their helmets were roughly pulled from their heads and dumped into the mud.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice of you,” quipped Echo, watching as his helmet rolled in the mud with dismay. His head jerked back with the force of a punch to his face. The left side of his face stung, but he just calmly blinked and stared up at the leader of the Jabiimi.

“Quiet _clone_ ,” the man hissed.

“I do have a name you know,” stated Echo calmly, as if he wasn’t suddenly facing down the barrel of a blaster. The leader pulled roughly on the neck of his armour, causing his body to tilt forwards.

“You will tell us everything you know,” the man said, his voice grating on Echo’s ears.

“What if I said no?” Echo replied with a sharp smile showing his teeth. He noticed the man tense and then the next thing Echo knew he was lying on his back in the mud. Said mud seeping into his hair and slipping down his neck to reach under his armour. He heard his brothers gasp as punches and kicks rained down on him. Echo bit his lips so as to not let out a sound, despite the pain that flamed under his skin. He heard a crack and with detachment realised his left arm had just been broken. His armour was designed to take impact for him, but it wasn’t designed to resist punch after punch, or kick after kick. His armour cracked and split, leaving his body vulnerable underneath. Pain bloomed in his head and his vision turned red as his eyes stung as blood dripped into his eyes, his ribs screamed in protest and just when Echo didn’t think he could take anymore. It all suddenly stopped.

He blinked his eyes open and found himself lying on his right side, his brothers staring at him in horror. Flycatcher looked as if he was going to be sick. The leader then leaned down, blocking his view of his brothers. “Prepared to talk yet?” he sneered. Echo just blinked, swallowing the blood in his mouth to try and clear his throat. But his brain coming back online was obviously taking too long for the leader. So, the man turned to his men, “I think this _clone_ needs some more encouragement.” With that, five Jabiimi moved so they were stood behind his brothers, blasters raised. Echo’s eyes widened in horror as the Jabiimi blasters were pushed into the backs of his brothers’ heads. Blackeye turned and growled threateningly at the Jabiimi stood behind Meteor. Just as protective of his batchmate as Fives was protective of Echo. Greeper’s brown eyes widened in terror, Jako just shook his head slightly, as if in disbelief that this is how he would die and Flycatcher just shut down, his face going blank. Echo stared at his five brothers and knew with certainty he couldn’t let them die. He wasn’t going to live with their blood on his hands. So, he very painfully lifted himself up to lean on his right elbow and glared up at the leader and spat out the word, along with some blood. “Alright.”

* * *

Fives was stood on the bridge, stood stiffly as he glared at the nat-born officers bustling around the bridge, as if his brothers, his _twin_ , was not in danger. All _they_ were concerned about was the message Jesse had reported in to Rex, while General Skywalker was busying being himself leading the main charge of the 501st against the Jabiimi. Jesse had reported in utter confusion that the Jabiimi were using tactics cadets on Kamino used in training. Of course, the nat-born officers realised the scout patrol who had been taken prisoner must have talked, the only explanation as to why the Jabiimi now had that intel. Meaning they no longer wanted to rescue the patrol. Wanting to leave _Echo_ at the hands of the Jabiimi.

He stood silently, listening as Rex implored with the Admiral that they had to go and get the patrol. That the datapad was giving them a tracking signal, it was very easy for them to go and get the patrol. But _no_ , the Admiral stood his ground and said only General Skywalker could make the decision and as he was currently unavailable on the coms, then Rex would just have to _wait_.

It was enough to set Fives’s teeth on edge. Echo had been captured two hours ago, he had been stood on the bridge when Wire’s console had pinged with the sudden rush of intelligence being sent to the bridge and a red tracking dot appearing on a map of Jabiim. Five’s heart had sunk, his stomach churning with the knowledge of what that meant. Echo had purposely wiped his datapad, meaning capture was imminent and he didn’t want the Jabiimi to get hold of his intel. Wire had exclaimed to Rex and he that Echo’s idea for the scout datapads had worked and at first many of his brothers working on the bridge all smiled in congratulations of Echo’s idea working, as it was the first real test of the new datapad, but then their smiles slipped away. They all suddenly realised _why_ the new datapads were getting an unexpected test. Echo’s patrol had been _taken_. Fives clenched his hands into fists, just _wanting to do something_. That was his vod’ika down on the planet at the hands of the Jabiimi and the nat-borns were just happy _sitting around_ , it wasn’t as if they would be the ones going down on to the planet anyway. He scratched at the small bacta bandage Kix had put on his head after his spill in the mud, it covered his tattoo and it was causing his skin to itch as the bandage did its work. His heart tightened when he recalled Echo’s laughter seeing him stumble around in the mud. What he wouldn’t give to hear that sound now, even if it was at something embarrassing at his expense.

“I don’t see why the Captain is so concerned about the patrol,” commented Captain Smith, one of the nat-born officers on the bridge, as he spoke to a Lieutenant. Fives felt his eyes narrow and his nostrils flare as he sucked in a breath. The nat-borns didn’t notice as all the brothers on the bridge froze, all staring between him and Fives wide eyed. The Captain didn’t seem to realise that he had now put himself in Fives’s direct line of fire. “I mean. The patrol _obviously_ talked; they’ve been there two hours. They can’t be loyal troops in this case. It’s probably better for us if we just leave them there –”

Captain Smith was cut off when he found himself thrown against the steel wall of the Resolute. All sounds on the bridge stopped as brother and nat-born alike just stared as Captain Smith slid down the wall, half conscious as Fives leaned over him threateningly. “Don’t _ever_ , call my brothers traitors again.” With that Fives stormed out of the bridge, before he felt the urge to throw some more nat-borns around, even if it did make him feel better.

* * *

Rex smiled as he watched as Fives stormed off the bridge, he then wiped the smile off his face as he turned back to face the rest of the men on the bridge. He watched as the Lieutenant began heaving Captain Smith off the bridge and probably towards the Medbay. Rex smirked, pride welling up inside him as he recounted Fives’s perfect throw of the Captain in his mind. He had never seen such a perfect demonstration of the move. Fives had grabbed the Captain by the buttons of his dress tunic and launched him a good two feet in the air before the Captain connected with the wall with a satisfying thud.

Seeing the shocked expression on the Admiral’s face, Rex coughed, gaining the man’s attention and then commented lightly. “I am sorry for the loss of your Captain.”

The Admiral’s expression turned into one of confusion. “But Smith is not dead?” He asked as if he himself was not sure of the fact.

“If he calls anymore of my men traitors he will be,” warned Rex. He titled his head to the side and the Admiral turned his gaze across the gathered brothers, all of whom were glaring at the nat-born officers. The Admiral understood Rex wasn’t being threatening, he was giving a genuine warning.

The Admiral nodded, “Wire give Captain Rex the signal for the patrol so he may take some men and go and find the lost patrol.”

Wire immediately got on with his task and Rex nodded his thanks to the Admiral. Once he got what he needed he commed Jesse to get the ARC Trooper to tell General Skywalker where to meet them, saying they had a patrol to find.

* * *

Fives tapped his foot impatiently as he, Rex, Kix and four other brothers waited for General Skywalker, Jesse and their small force to meet at the coordinates Rex gave them. They had to meet up to then go and get the patrol together. And Fives was getting impatient. It had almost been three hours since Echo was captured and Fives dreaded to think of what had happened to his brother. He was too worried to even watch as Kix tore into Rex for letting a patrol go out without a medic with them.

 _Finally,_ General Skywalker arrived, “Jesse said something about a captured patrol?” he asked.

Rex nodded, “Echo’s patrol. It’s why the Jabiimi you were fighting were using cadet tactics.”

At the General’s confused look, Fives looked at him and said. “The Jabiimi would have wanted information and tactics and knowing Echo, he would want to protect the men in his patrol. So, he would have given the Jabiimi information that we still could use against them.”

Jesse nodded, “yeah, everyone studied the cadet tactics, we had to. We used them in training so everyone knew what the Jabiimi were going to do so we could fight against it effectively.”

Fives then froze in horror. It was true, everyone knew how to fight against those tactics. So what would the Jabiimi have done to Echo once they realised Echo had given them tactics the 501st could use to destroy the Jabiimi forces more effectively.

* * *

Echo just lay limply in the mud as more kicks rained down on him. He was distantly aware of his brothers shouting at the Jadiimi to stop, but all he could clearly hear was the blood rushing in his ears and the thunderous shouts of the leader. “You gave me faulty information! Most of our forces are _dead_ because of you!”

He spat out some blood in his mouth and chuckled lightly. “Should have asked for better information. Not just what I know.” Echo expected the next kick, this time he felt some of his ribs shift and his vision whited out for a moment with the pain. His breaths turned to wheezes and he felt more blood clogging up the back of his throat.

“You coward!” shouted Blackeye, his voice a thunderous roar. “If you think you’re so tough, why don’t you fight someone who can fight back?!” Echo could do nothing but watch as the leader stalked towards Blackeye and his other brothers. His heart pounded and he watched in fear as the Jabiimi raised their blasters towards his brothers. The patrol braised themselves and suddenly his brothers were all on their feet, pulling on the Jabiimi’s blasters and tossing the humans onto the floor as if they weighed nothing. The Jabiimi sunk into the mud, Meteor and Flycatcher gleefully pushing them further into the mud. Just as the remaining Jabiimi raised their blasters at his brothers, the distinctive humming of a lightsaber caused the Jabiimi to freeze.

“I suggest you drop your blasters,” came the stern voice of General Skywalker as he stepped out of the shadows, his blue lightsaber casting an ominous glow across his face. Echo watched as the Jabiimi did not drop their blasters. So, the General shrugged and suddenly more brothers came pouring out of the shadows blasters firing.

Echo relaxed further into the mud, the tension slipping out of his body in relief. They had been found. He found himself staring up at the sky, watching as the daylight began to fade towards dusk. He jumped when a pair of shaky hands came to rest on his cheeks, he blinked and watched as the figure above him removed their helmet and he was met with the terrified face of Fives.

“N’ce ‘f yo’ t’ join us,” he slurred, his throat clicking as he tried to swallow the blood at the back of his throat.

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun,” joked Fives, but his tone was anything but humours. Echo groaned as his twin gently turned him so he was lying on his right side, he opened his mouth and coughed the blood out of his throat. Causing him to moan in pain as his coughing aggravated his chest. He felt a hand run through his muddy hair and listened as Fives called for Kix, his twin’s voice cracking in desperation.

The next thing Echo knew, Kix was skidding to a stop in front of him. He looked up into the concerned brown eyes of the medic and tried to listen to Kix’s questions, he really did. But despite his wishes everything was slipping away. And before he could stop it, he was slipping into the numb darkness of unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was Fives’s desperate voice. “Echo! Ey’ika stay awake! _You need to stay awake!_ Come on vod’ika, not like this. _Please_ not like this…”

* * *

Fives sat hunched over in a chair in the Medbay, his hands clasped tightly together as he stared down at his feet. His mind running the image of Echo lying sprawled on his back in the mud, his face covered in blood and mud, his breathing nothing more than strained wheezes. Fives brought his hands up to cover his face and pushed the palms of his hands against his eyes, trying to force back the tears gathering there.

It was such a mess. Echo, Meteor and Blackeye had all been put into bacta tanks to heal their serious injuries. He listened as Jako explained that Echo took beatings to protect them all and just before the patrol was rescued, they all fought back, trying to stop the Jabiimi from beating Echo to death. Meteor and Blackeye had protected the CT’s, Blackeye taking a blaster blot meant for Greeper as he pushed the younger brother out of the way. Meteor had taken a blaster bolt and Flycatcher had flung himself at the Jabiimi before he could shoot Meteor again.

The image of Echo’s eyes slipping closed flashed across his eyes and a sob ripped its way out of Fives’s chest. His shoulders heaved as he tried to gain control of himself, but all he could see was Echo fading away before his eyes, his body bruised and broken. He was aware of Rex sitting beside him and his older brother wrapping his arms around him and rocking him gently. He grasped onto Rex’s arms tightly and felt himself shake apart. Knowing if he lost his twin, then he himself would be lost. He would be the last Domino and that would not be a fate he could bare.

* * *

Two days later, Fives was sat at Echo’s beside. His twin had been removed from his bacta tank, as had Blackeye and Meteor. The three ARC Troopers were all resting in medical beds in the Medbay, Kix said they just needed to sleep off their sedation. Fives sat in the uncomfortable chair, not caring about his aching limbs, he had not left Echo’s side for a moment. Kix even removed his own bacta bandages at Echo’s bedside, knowing he would not be able to get Fives to move.

As he waited and waited for his brother to wake up. Fives had asked Rex for Echo’s armour and a bucket with a rag. As he watched his twin sleep, Fives sat in his chair and rubbed away at the dried mud and blood coated to his twin’s armour. Once the armour and helmet were clean. Fives had to fight back bile rising up his throat as he took in the cracks and splits in Echo’s armour. Rex’s expression had faltered for a moment, taking in the damage to the armour and what that had meant for Echo. Within an hour Rex was handing Fives a new set of chest, back and side plates of ARC Trooper armour and a can of 501st blue paint. He then left, taking Echo’s broken chest and side plates with him. So, Fives had painted the new plates, exactly how Echo had painted his previous plates of armour. The plates now sat underneath Echo’s medical bed, leaving them to dry without being in anyone’s way.

Hearing a groan, Fives lifted his head up and was met with the sight of Echo’s brown eyes slowly opening. Fives leaned close to his twin’s face and rested a gentle hand on Echo’s forehead.

“F’v’s?” slurrerd Echo, his brown eyes blinking open and closed.

“I’m here Eyayah,” murmured Fives soothingly.

Echo swallowed and managed to force his eyes open fully to look up at Fives. He frowned seeing a glimmer of fear shining in his twin’s brown eyes. “The others?”

“All on the mend,” smiled Fives reassuringly. With his free hand he gently squeezed one of Echo’s hands when his brother sucked in a shaky breath, a relieved look passing over his face. Fives smiled when he noticed Echo’s eyes starting to droop, his twin fighting off the call of sleep. “Rest Ey’ika,” he gently ordered.

“But I jus’ wo’e up,” complained Echo, his voice thick with exhaustion causing him to slur his words.

“And you can just go right back to sleep,” he teased. Fives chuckled when Echo rolled his eyes, but then his twin was falling asleep between one breath and the next. He smiled down at his twin and murmured “ni'll ratiin cuyir olar.”

* * *

Three days later and Kix was getting ready to let Echo, Blackeye and Meteor out of the Medbay. Something the three of them were looking forward to. Although Echo thought Fives would be feeling more relief than the three injured brothers considering how he had camped out in the Medbay for the five days Echo had been admitted.

When he had been more awake Echo had bemoaned the loss of his armour, only for his older brother to lift up some freshly painted armour from under his medical bed. He had thanked Fives profusely, especially when he noticed his new armour plates had been painted to match his old set perfectly. His twin had just shrugged his thanks off and had changed the subject. Echo allowed the change of subject with a smile.

As he and Fives sat side by side on his medical bed, waiting for Kix to come and check him over one last time before discharging him. Echo watched as a nat-born Captain marched into the Medbay with Rex and General Skywalker. Echo frowned when he felt Fives tense beside him, but did not look at his twin, instead watching as the Captain looked all around the Medbay.

The Captain then turned to face Rex and the General. “Where is he Captain?”

“I have told you sir, the man you are looking for isn’t here,” replied Rex evenly. He didn’t look in their direction, but Echo heard Fives sigh in relief. He sighed in response; Fives had obviously done something.

“The man had a bandage on the right side of his forehead, so I am going to ask the head medic to give me that man’s _name_ ,” snapped the Captain, his green eyes glaring at Rex.

General Skywalker stepped between the two Captains with his hands raised. “Okay, will one you two please tell me what is going on?”

“One of your men threw me into a wall on the bridge! And Captain Rex will not tell me where he is!” Captain Smith snapped, his voice getting louder and louder. Causing Kix to poke his head out of his office and glare at the person responsible for the noise in his Medbay.

Echo watched as General Skywalker used all of his Jedi training to keep a straight face. When it was very clear to Echo that the General just wanted to laugh in Captain Smith’s face. The General swallowed, “is that so?” he then turned to face Rex with one of his eyebrows raised. “And tell me Rex, why haven’t you reported the man responsible to Captain Smith?”

Rex straightened his back and a fake look of grief crossed his face. “Because ARC Trooper Starshine went on the mission to retrieve the patrol and he was killed on the mission sir.”

General Skywalker frowned in confusion, “but we don’t have an ARC Trooper Starshine?”

“Not anymore we don’t,” muttered Fives. Echo stared at his twin and noticed his brother was biting his lip, obviously trying not to laugh. Yes, Fives definitely did something.

Rex’s brown eyes widened, a clear signal for the General to follow along with what he was saying. “Sir, Starshine was a new addition to the 501st. I think you are confusing him with CT Stars.”

The General nodded sharply, his blue eyes glinting with amusement. He then schooled his features into a look of sorrow. “Ah, yes. You are correct Captain. Poor Starshine, his first and only ARC mission.” Echo watched as the General turned to face Captain Smith who was looking very confused. “Seeing as ARC Trooper Starshine lost his life on the mission, I believe that to be sufficient punishment for throwing you into a wall. Don’t you think Captain?”

“Er…yes sir,” responded Captain Smith quietly. He then nodded at both the General and Rex and then walked out of the Medbay far less sure of himself than when he walked in. The General followed the Captain shaking his head in amusement, Rex went to follow but then he paused. He turned to look at Fives and Echo, he winked at Fives and then left the Medbay. He heard Fives chuckle and then mutter under his breath, “rest in peace Starshine.”

Echo turned to his twin and elbowed Fives in the side. “What. Did. You. _Do?_ ”

Fives rubbed his side with one hand and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. “Captain Smith was calling all of you traitors…so…I just launched him into the air and he hit the wall on the bridge.”

“ _What?!_ ” exclaimed Echo, his mouth hanging open in shock as he stared at his brother. Not believing that Fives would do something _so stupid_. But really, the proof was in front of him with Captain Smith’s entrance into the Medbay.

“It’s okay though!” Reassured Fives, as he held his hands up. “As you can see the Captain is totally fine! He only got a moderate concussion.”

“ _Only!_ ” spluttered Echo. “Fives!”

“What? It’s fine! He bounced…sort of.”

“…Sort of…Fives!”

“Hey! Stop stressing out my patient you di’kut!” called Kix, as he poked his head out of his office again.

Fives titled his head up so his chin brushed against Echo’s hair. “Well, he wouldn’t be your patient if you would just hurry up and discharge him!”

Echo groaned into his hands. “Don’t annoy the medic you _di’kut_.”

“Ah, but you love me anyway vod’ika,” grinned Fives as he pulled Echo in for a hug. It was nothing like the tight hugs Fives normally squeezed Echo with, so Echo leaned closer and hugged his twin to him tighter.

“I won’t break ori’vod,” he said soothingly.

Fives swallowed tightly and buried his face into the crook of Echo’s neck with a muttered “good.” Echo smiled and ran a hand through Fives’s dark hair.

The twins jumped when a voice suddenly spoke from beside them. “Sorry to break up your little brotherly moment. But you wanted me to discharge Echo.” He looked up to find Kix smirking at the pair of them, completely ignoring Fives’s glare. ARC Trooper glares were known to be ineffective against medics. Something Fives should have known really. Echo just shook his head and smiled, he then turned his attention to the medic, answering his questions. All the while resting an arm across Fives’s shoulders, despite being back to full health Echo could sense his twin had been rattled by the mission. And while Fives had supported him while he had been admitted to the Medbay, he would support his twin in the aftermath. It was just something they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Flycatcher, Greeper and Jako’s names were taken from inspiration I gained looking at the creature list on Wookiepedia. 
> 
> Di’kut – idiot  
> Ori’vod – big brother  
> Vod’ika – little brother  
> Eyayah – Echo’s name in Mando’a  
> Ey’ika – term of endearment of Echo’s name, little Echo.  
> Ni'll ratiin cuyir olar – I’ll always be here


End file.
